Goodbye
by InfernalFox
Summary: It had come to this. They had made a decision. Now, they have to pay the consequences. How hard is to say one word?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, InfernalFox here!**

 **Ok the owner of this idea is** _ **didsomeonesayventus.**_ **I just asked permission to use it and do my own version. I'm only gonna say the disclaimer once people!**

 **Disclaimer: I own my Imagination**

 **And now, to the story**

Goodbye

It was such a strong word.

One word, yet it was so hard to say it.

Sora didn't know if he was ready to say it.

He wasn't.

Yet he had to say it.

He was like that, thinking, while he was hugging Kairi, crying.

Riku was also there, patting him on the back.

It had come to this.

To stop the Second Keyblade War, they had traveled to the past and killed Xehanort while he was a child. It was cruel yes, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Right now, they were on an endless gray void that reminded him of the Realm Of Nothingness, while the timeline restarted.

Sora stopped for a second and looked around. If it was his choice, he would stay there hugging Kairi forever, but he had to let go.

" I-I'm go-onna say g-goodbye to e-everyone e-else, Ok?" he asked sobbing.

They nodded, letting Sora go so they could say their own goodbyes.

He found the blonde boy with his twin. They were both talking quietly, muttering apologies.

Sora smiled sadly. The Nobody and The Light Fragment Of The X-blade hadn't liked each other at the start. But it looked as they were making amends now.

They looked at him.

" Sora?" Roxas asked. He was smiling sadly. It looked like he had accepted he was gonna cease to exist. He was relaxed.

" Roxas, I'm s-" he tried to say feebly.

Roxas cut him before he had a chance to say it.

"Don't be" Roxas said " It's not your fault"

But it was. He had been the one to murder the child in cold blood.

Before Sora had any chance to try to apologize, he was swiftly surrounded in a hug.

" I'm gonna say goodbye to Axel now ok?" then he whispered to him " And Sora, don't feel bad. You're the best Other I could have ever asked for"

And then he left me there alone with Ventus.

We both stood there quietly.

" So this is it?" he said sadly.

" I guess" Sora answered.

Before Ventus could say anything else, Sora said something that broke his heart.

" I'll miss you" Sora said. He looked like he was about to cry again,

Ventus immediately frowned. They couldn't leave on such a sad note.

" I'll miss you too" Ventus said and he sighted. He couldn't believe it would end like this. It wasn't fair! But it was the best for everyone.

" It feels empty without you in here" Sora said as he pointed as his heart.

Then he hugged Ven saying

" I'll miss you, big bro"

Ven didn't know what to say. But before he could think of something, Sora left.

Ventus just stood there flabbergasted. The 'big bro' nickname had started after everyone saw how he was treating Sora.

So he just said some words to the void.

" I'll miss you too, little bro"

Then he left to find Aqua and Terra. Which they were gonna be the only ones with a happy ending, it seemed.

Sora finally found Donald and Goofy.

He didn't know what to say.

He considered Donald and Goofy his parents. Heck they had been more supporting that his own family! Sora could still remember his mother's hurtful words and his father's disappointed stare as he informed the he wouldn't be going back to school.

He could still remember a day he got sick in the middle of their adventures. They wouldn't leave him alone for a second! He caught himself smiling fondly at these memories.

Then he stopped smiling when he realized that soon none of this would mattered. It would have never happened, anyways.

So when they turned around, he gave them the biggest hug he could give ( it was one that could rival the one he gave to Kairi)

He felt his eyes water and he couldn't hold it back anymore.

" I'm gonna miss you guys!" He said, sobbing.

he said crying desperately.

" Gosh Sora, we'll sure miss you too!" Goofy said.

" Don't cry. This ship runs on happy faces remember?" Donald said.

I smiled at hearing one of our mottos.

They were right. I had to keep myself together. I had to remind myself that we were just doing what was best for everyone.

" Yeah" Sora said as he cleared his tears " You are right. Thanks guys"

I took a deep breath. Again, I didn't know what to say. How do you express your gratitude for being there all those years in a few words?

Sora took a deep breath.

He let go and said it.

" Thanks a lot, guys"

There. He said it.

Now what?

" Guys! Come here! our time is running up!" Kairi yelled at them.

Without missing a beat, they all followed her.

Kairi stopped, and Sora looked around.

They were all there: Xion, Roxas, Axel ( Or was it Lea now? Sora could never get it right), Terra, Aqua, Ven, Kairi, Namine, Riku, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy.

"Guys…" Sora started " I guess this is goodbye, then"

" Yeah" Riku said softly " I guess it is"

" I can't believe it's all gonna end like this" Axel said.

" Yeah…" Roxas said softly, you could barely hear him " I can't believe it too"

Sora couldn't believe it too. All of his adventures… and it was all gonna end like this?

The void glowed around them.

Then he remembered something

" Guys! I just remembered something! There is something I want to share with you" Sora was searching through his pockets desperately. Where was it? Where was it?! Ahah! Jackpot!

He took out a Paopu Fruit out of his pocket.

Everyone looked confused

" Is that… a Paopu fruit?" Aqua asked.

" Yeah!" Sora said, smiling " we can all share it! that way, even if we forget, we will always be connected!"

They all smiled, understanding it.

With a bit of difficulty ( It looked as the restart was almost done, most of them couldn't use their Keyblades anymore) the Paopu Fruit was cut and everyone had a piece.

It seemed that, even in the uncertainty, there could be a little bit of hope.

They had all theorized what was gonna happen.

Xion would cease to exist, since, without Xehanort, there was no Organization XIII .

Roxas and Namine would cease to exist too, since Sora wouldn't have sacrificed himself for Kairi.

Axel would live In Radiant Garden as Lea with Isa and Kairi. Terra and Aqua would still be Keyblade wielders.

Donald and Goofy would be with King Mickey in Disney Castle.

Terra and Aqua would be training under Master Eraqus.

Nobody was sure what would happen to Ventus, Since it was Xehanort who had found him.

Riku and Sora would live normal lives in Destiny Islands.

The void glowed a little bit brighter and everyone started disappearing.

" Guys!" Sora yelled " This has been the best years of my life-" Then he stopped for a second. There had been so many things he had never got to do…

But even if he didn't want to say it, _Even if he wasn't ready,_ He had to say it.

They were almost done disappearing.

He said it.

" Goodbye"

 **THE END!**

 **well, not really.**

 **I still have to do the Epilogue.**

 **So i'm gonna get started on it now.**

 **Special thanks**

 **To** _ **didsomeonesayventus**_ **, who allowed me to do this.**

 **to** _ **IWriteToHideThePain**_ **, who Beta-readed this and helped me out a lot**

 **And to you, readers, for reading this**

 **You can review if you want and give me your opinions. I still have one more chapter to write, so your ideas could help me out a lot.**

 **I may also write an alternative version of this fic.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	2. Epilogue

**Hello guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **I'm baaack!**

 **As you have seen, I have returned to writing Fanfiction. I decided that when I have an idea, it's best if I write it down. The people who follow my other story, the Link, don't worry I'm working on it.**

 **But since you don't come here to hear my personal life, here is the story!**

 **And now, to the story**

 **Land Of Departure**

In the Land Of Departure, two Keyblade Masters were training. You could see there were very good, but they lacked experience and seemed to have trained a lot with each other, since they seemed to know what the other was gonna do _before_ the other did it.

But what else they could train with, since there was no evil to fight and other Keyblade Wielders were rare and never seemed to pass through the Land Of Departure?

So, they trained with each other, just as they had done when they were appendices.

Aqua was thinking. She knew that tonight there was gonna be a meteor shower happening.

She wanted to watch it with Terra.

Besides, it would be the perfect moment to give him the present she had been preparing.

" Terra, there is gonna be a meteor shower tonight. Do you want to watch it with me?"

" Sure Aqua"

 **Unknown World**

It was a beautiful night. There was a clear sky without clouds, perfect for stargazing.

Ventus was staring at the stars. He didn't know why, but every time he did that, he felt a big sense of nostalgia washing over him. Sometimes he would think There was someone there where there was nobody. But he had always been like that, for as long as he could remember. He also liked to draw sometimes, even if he sucked at it.

Also, sometimes he felt like he didn't belong here.

 **Radiant Garden**

It was another perfect day in Radiant Garden.

It was sunny, with no clouds, there was a slight breeze, you could smell the fragrance of the bloomed flowers and the birds were chirping.

Basically, it was perfect.

Isa and Lea were sitting on the steps of the stairs that were near the fountain. They were eating Sea-Salt ice-cream while watching the pink waters.

Lea didn't know why she felt a dull ache in his chest every time he ate one. The ache was especially painful when he ate the ice cream while watching the sunset. Also, he always felt the strange urge to watch the sunset in the top of a clock tower, even if he could never find one...

When they finished, they checked their sticks to see if they found the word 'WINNER' on it.

They have never gotten one 'WINNER' stick. Yet Lea had the hunch he had seen one before..

In the castle, Kairi was standing on a balcony watching the town. As much as she loved Radiant Garden and the people on it, she never seemed to be happy. She always felt like she was missing something. If she concentrated hard enough, she would hear the sound of waves crashing into the shore.

But where could she had heard that, if there wasn't any beaches in Radiant Garden?

 **Disney Castle**

It was another bright, normal ( some even say boring) day in Disney Castle

The Captain of the Royal Guard and the Royal Magician were trying again, with no success, to create some sort of spaceship.

They have been trying for years and, if someone asked them why, they just left them with the vague answer of "why not?"

The citizens of Disney Castle had long given up on trying to make them explain their reasons. The King had decided to let them be and it was better if they had a hobby that just laying around doing nothing.

Yet, if you caught them off guard when asking the question ( It mainly consisted of catching Goofy alone) He would answer " I feel like something is missing and I wanna find out what"

Yet, what could their be missing? and why did it require to find it a _spaceship_ of all things?!

 **Land Of Departure**

It was night time. Aqua and Terra were watching it with awe. This event rarely happened nowadays. The last time it had been in the day before they had been named masters

Aqua held back a smile. The moment couldn't be more perfect.

" Terra, I have something for you" Aqua said, as she took something out of her pockets.

" What is it?" He asked

Aqua showed him what she had. It was 3 star shaped Wayfinders. They were made out of glass and had the mark of mastery symbol in the center. One was orange, the other blue and the third one was green.

Aqua gave the orange one to Terra

" I was gonna give it to you the day before we were named masters, but I forgot. The blue one is for me. They represent an unbreakable connection" Aqua explained.

" For who is the green one?" Terra asked.

" I don't know. I don't know why I made it" Aqua told him, feeling foolish. Why did he make an extra one? It wasn't like there was someone else to give it to, unless it was for Master Eraqus.

Aqua stared at the Wayfinder. No, this one didn't feel like it was for Master Eraqus.

Aqua chose to forget about it, even if it brought a dull ache on her chest.

And they both stared at the starts, feeling a strange emotion of overprotectiveness.

 _ **In another place in The Land Of Departure…**_

In a strange room that nobody would enter for strange reasons, you could see a photo.

The photo was full of strange people, all of them with nothing in common at first sight, but if you looked closely, you could see that everyone in the photo had a Keyblade.

In the back read:

 _Guardians of Light, In their last mission_

 **Destiny Islands**

Riku and Sora watched the sunset in the Paopu tree, on the Play Island.

They had done that every single day of their whole lives and they had to admit, it was getting rather _boring_. They seemed to be waiting for something.

Sora and Riku both had something in common, they wanted to go on adventures, to see what was out there.

Sora was always distraught. He seemed always to confuse people by calling girls with red hair and blue eyes by " Kairi"

Riku seemed to have this problem too, but he managed to get it under control.

" This world is just too small, don't you think Riku?"

" Yeah"

 **And they both turned into Xehanort and took over the worlds. The end!**

 **Joking, I was joking.**

 **Or not?...**

 **Think what you want. I'll leave you in suspense. The story is finished anyways.**

 **and now, to reviews!**

 **ONLY ONE?!**

 **oh well…**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Yeah, I was feeling like writing something sad. I'm happy you liked it!**

 **NEW RECORD! finished this fic in… 2 DAYS!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


End file.
